


Klein

by Angelblaze



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelblaze/pseuds/Angelblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of different non-con/attempted non-con scenarios for Shaxx and Saladin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Pt. 1

"You lot are pathetic." Lord Shaxx storms, arms crossed, at the thrown together pack of disheveled guardians. They've cordoned themselves off to their own corners of the room while doing their best not to break down under the barrage of due insults.  "Utterly pathetic. I've seen headless Vex with better aim. I've seen ghosts fight better then this! Does the Traveler itself need to come down and give you extra light just so you can get up in the morning? Only once before in my life have I ever had the displeasure of dealing with such sad, miserable, washed out, dried up, thick skulled nitwits and at least then I had the pleasure of killing them."  
  
"This was one of the worst displays of valor I've ever seen -- and that's saying something. In all my years of watching over the Crucible, I've never called a match faster. Fucking disappointing." His anger wanes until all thats left is a deflating sigh, and even that holds a twinge of shared shame. "So, any explanation for what happened out there? Excuses, outright lies, inconveniences -- or did you all just not try?"  None of the Guardians say anything to refute his claims. "Fine then, be that way."  
  
"Your performance out there was deplorable, lacking in all coordination, talent or even basic understand. Behest my own personal decision, you're all _banned_ from the Crucible until further notice." Only then do heads start raising and Guardians start calling foul, voices on the verge of pleading for some form of second chance. Shaxx silences them all with a monstrous shout from the pit of his lungs. "You did this. You made your bed, now you fucking lie in it. You all come to me, directly, when you feel as if you have the skill to earn your way back into my good graces. Until then, you're all practicing, understand?"  
  
"That's not fair!" One Guardian in particular, a titan, standing shoulder to shoulder with Shaxx in terms of height, stands up. "Not everyone is going to be at the top of their game twenty four seven, sir." He adds the term as an afterthought. "You can't use this single match to decide our crucible rank and ability."   
  
Lord Shaxx hums patiently, "So is that is then? Do you just expect the enemy to give you a little leeway because you feel a tiny bit under the weather? Do you expect the world to go easy on you because you can't give one hundred percent? Bullets don't care about how you feel, Guardians." He's standing face to face with the single standing Titan and can't resist his voice softening as he looks out the window to gaze at the Traveler. "We're in a war, a constant battle for victory. You're all young, fresh faced, bright eyed and bushy tailed. I don't expect you to comprehend it all but this practice is for your own good. I want you to be safe -- its almost everything I want -- but I can't be on your shoulder the entire time. So you must learn, adapt, evolve."   
  
Shaxx puts his hand on the fellow titan's shoulder and nods to him. "I need you to be stronger. For both our sakes -- please understand--" The titan shrugs off his arm and storms past, mumbling something about his other friends. The other realize that the discussion is over and follow suit, easing their way past the overseer.


	2. Prologue Pt. 2

Reminiscing about the past isn't a pastime Lord Shaxx enjoys, he's lived too long to stop his head from tumbling into less delightful places. Too many stories end with funeral marches or calling the next of kin. On the other hand, boredom isn't is cup of tea either so when the skies turn dark, he can't sleep and the crucible matches no longer require his direct oversight, he spends his time outside gazing towards the Traveler, letting his mind run wild to whatever dark corners it wishes.   
  
Tonight, it thinks of Saladin and the Iron Banner. Nothing in him should be thinking of Saladin and his feigned Crucible but his head decides to think of his lost friendship, the hole in his life that is no longer filled with his fellow titan by his side.   
  
Which is why, when a young Titan, judging by the armor, reveals himself from the shadow of the nearest building, he isn't leaping to conclusions. Squinting, Shaxx can tell that this boy is the same one from earlier. He isn't carrying weapons or having his ghost deployed -- whatever he's here for, it isn't the ban. "Sir?"  
  
"If you're here to ask about the Crucible or be tested on your progress, I'm all ears." The place is the highest accessible area of the tower. Not many come up here, this late at night for any old type of conversation. Hence why he chose this place to come to, but he won't turn away young, curious blood for any reason.   
  
"I wanted to ask you a few questions about the Crucible ban."  
  
Lord Shaxx nods, "Fire away."  
  
"We were banned in a group, correct?"   
  
"Yes, but you can always earn your right to compete in the Crucible back as a solo combatant."  
  
"Well, what if me and my friends want to do it together?"  
  
"I certainly don't see --" He should have seen it coming but months of inaction threw him off his game -- he saw the flash of movement in time to register it as an attack and ducked. It wasn't enough and the metal boot slammed into the leftmost side of his temple. His vision blurs but the rest of his body shifts into pure instinct and he moves with the force of the blow, shifting his weight back and turning the force to movement. But with instinct, the mind leaves and he finds himself rolling into the arms of a different Exo -- still a titan, still tall enough to have some purchase.  
  
But not enough. He slides his feet against the floor and lets his body drop, the other man grows from having to hold him to having to carry five hundred plus pounds of raw armor alone and he loses his balance,  then his grip. Shaxx feels when the man loses control and takes the opportunity to surge himself back upright. The top of his helmet rams into the man's jaw and he tumbles back, grabbing blindly at Shaxx as he falls.   
  
The man is smart enough to know how to balance his own weight as well and when Shaxx refuses to fall to regains his balance and stands upright again. Shaxx throws his head back once more, half expecting his helmet to crack. Instead, he gets another pained roar and additional hands forcing his body and head down to the cement and with a small click, losses maneuverability in his hands.   
  
"Shit." Shaxx clicks his tongue. If the war was one of subterfuge and espionage these kids might have a future doing kidnappings. A shadow comes looming overhead, wearing the same boot from earlier. He looks up and its comedic how fucked up the awoken titan's face was, nose smashed to pieces with blood pouring from his nostrils.  
  
"You banned us from the Crucible?" The scoff he gives makes Shaxx chuckle, as if he isn't standing there, wiping the blood away from his nose.   
  
"You tried to attack me without full body combat gear, if that doesn't prove you aren't ready I don't know what will." Shaxx sputters out between laughs and he gets a swift kick to his right side for the trouble. Still not enough to knock the breath from him. These kids couldn't do any real damage could they?   
  
"You lost the fight." Another kick lights up his side and he rolls, turning until he can rest on his back with his head turned to stare at the Traveler. He can't get a feel for how hard he can fight back from this position, so little visibility in the light despite the Traveler and what little emotion he can conjure up to care is limited to frustration. He came here feeling weary in the first place and now this happens.  
  
"This wasn't a fight." The first titan raises his hand to the bloodied one. Judging from how Jack steps down, this one is the leader. "It was an ambush, and a poor one at that." He removes his helmet, revealing servos and clicking pieces of metal with high beamed lights for eyes. "Steiner, nice to meet you. Though I wished it would be under...better conditions." He shoots a look at Jack and as devoid of emotion as Exos are, this one glare is pointed enough to make Jack shrink back. "Sorry about the help -- well no. I'm just sorry."  
  
"Really?" Shaxx laughs. It's meant to mock but the Exo laughs as well.  
  
"A trainer is only as good as his bitches."   
  
Oh now that was funny. Its a shame about the restraining cuffs though, they were built to be resistant to the high physical excersions of Titan class soldiers. They stretch with his movements, not snapping or giving way in the slightest. He relents, he isn't getting out of these anytime soon. "Well, its good to see that you at least know where you failed. I assume you have some form of torture in mind?"  
  
"You assume correctly." Steiner nods. The coldness of his tone strikes a certain chord in Shaxx and he wakes up some ancient flight or fight instinct -- it hits him how real the situation is. This isn't a simulation or a training program. His fellow men and women in arms, his fellow soldiers, are honestly about the physically harm him against his will.   
  
"You realize there are so many cameras and seeing eyes in this place that you'll never get away with this without some form of consequence?" There's a rushing in his ears and the distant beating of war drums.   
  
"If you think I haven't thought this through, you're as narrow minded as I thought. A pity really, I was hoping for some form of surprise." He motions for more of his fellow guardians to follow in and take a look at him.  
  
Its a rush to the head to have a fight worth fighting, something to honestly battle for -- in this case to not be assaulted or tortured. The raw adrenaline helps him surge to his feet and all becomes dizzying when the titans grab him again, but can't stop the force of his overwhelming forward momentum. They tumble forward and can't follow up when he storms towards Steiner, but more weight crashes down on him and he's locked down again and this time they lock his feet together as well. Struggling won't help anything, but he does it anyway as Steiner walks by him with a quaint little smile, like a future psychopath watching an ant being burned under a microscope.  
  
"Cute."   
  
"I'll have your head for this -- I will!" Steiner stalks around him, methodical and observant. He admires every nook and cranny and facet of the being before him. On one occasion he waves away his goons and strokes the man's helmet. Shaxx can't intervene but the level of disrespect makes him loathe being present. He wished they'd rape him and get it over with -- this is more embarrassing then anything else.   
  
"Any requests? I'm not entirely heartless."   
  
"May I request you go fuck yourself?" He'll be damned if he hands over his pride so easily to a bunch of teenage wannabes and does a dry laugh towards the end to make his point. One of the titans holding him down slams his head into the pavement and everything goes to black.


	3. Steiner And Shaxx Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con between an OC Exo and Lord Shaxx

"When I get out of here, you're screwed."  
  
"That's an ironic choice of words."  
  
Shaxx is bent over on his knees, hands still tied together and head lowered to the ground. He can't see anything, the room lacks all sources of natural light that would've been provided by the moon and the traveler. What little light there is does come from above, but it streams from the sparse lights between the gaps of Steiner's face, the crevices between his 'mouth' and the deep aqua glow of his eyes. From the scent of the place, he'd guess its an old weapon closet of some sort, there's the faint odor of oil and a twinge of gunpowder, plus the floor is cemented, rough. He makes it a mission not to squirm.   
  
Icy metal fingers scrap against the skin on his back, slide to the back of his helmet and stop. Then head back down, twice as slow. The dim glow of his aqua lit eyes run warm enough that Shaxx can feel them moving across his body, examining every mortal detail. That makes this worse, the thought that he's waiting to be violated so this can be over already.  
  
Steiner taps his foot against Shaxx's chest. He doesn't move. He doesn't take orders from a fucking machine. Steiner taps him on the side of his ribs and Shaxx manages a "fuck off". Then Steiner kicks him without reservation, in the direct center of his chest. The pain blossoms outward, through his chest and he falls to his side, curling inward on his solar plexus. He sputters out some pained coughs while the loud metal tapping of Steiner's foot promises more.   
  
"Please cooperate. It would be a shame if I had to break something."  
  
"Fuck you." He rasps and tries to get back to his original position. Steiner prevents him, nudging him enough with his foot to knock him back onto his side and, this time, rolls him onto his back.  
  
"I'm curious." Shaxx can see the minute twitches in those electric eyes, how he's absorbing every part of him and he's lying there bare, nude, before this man who has done nothing to earn it, nothing to excite him. He rises to get up but he's out of breath and his chest pain is crippling him -- he can't manage it. "Did I hit you too hard?" Shaxx doesn't justify that with an answer. If he wants answers he can go fuck himself instead of this shit. Steiner waits a solid minute for his answer and either decides he doesn't care or that Shaxx isn't going to make this easy for him, and grabs Shaxx's cock without another moment's notice.   
  
He doesn't even bother starting slow, its just a brutal, hard rhythm that Shaxx bites his lip trying to hide from. The cold fingers don't heat up after the few ten or so stroke and it only hurts until at last he can get it up by sheer forced sensation alone. Steiner stops and stares at him then, moving his cock around and watching Shaxx twitch in all the ways he hates.   
  
Then he continues, this time with both hands. Shaxx grits his teeth together, he won't let a single sound escape, he isn't going to give this 'man' the satisfaction. When Steiner's rubbing him for two full minutes with nothing happening, he gets the message and speeds up, going rougher and faster until Shaxx can't prevent himself from letting out a pained cry from the bottom of his chest.   
  
"You keep this up and -- nngh, you'll break something." Shaxx chokes out, toes curling into the cement and shifting against the cement. It scrapes against his skin and leaves pink marks in his skin and keeps going because Steiner only slows a little bit, it isn't enough and he's already feeling sore. He wants to sob when he feels it starting in the tips of his toes and tongue, the tingling feeling moving and spreading outward through his entire body. It's unfair how strong it is, how good Steiner's got him with his little 'experiment' and how much he isn't actually enjoying himself.   
  
He cums, hard and swearing to the heavens because it isn't good. It's all raw intensity and sensation and Steiner keeps stroking through his orgasm even when he's begging for some relief in all this. Shaxx collapses against the ground and breathes. If he can manage to get his breathing under control and let himself exist for a moment, he can handle the rest.   
  
Though, Steiner isn't decidating himself to Shaxx's pleasure. Not in the slightest. When Shaxx catches his breath and goes still to relax, Steiner is hovering over him with those same unblinking eyes dancing across him.   
  
"Fucker." Shaxx breathes as Steiner grabs him again.


	4. Steiner And Shaxx Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con between an OC Exo and Lord Shaxx
> 
> Tags: Non-Con, Toys, Robophilia,

Somewhere along the line sleep took him, which was good enough. Falling asleep next to his robot rapist wasn't on his list of priorities but he needed the rest.  His body was taxed and sore in all the most horrible places and a twinge of pain was shooting through the center of his skull by the time he went out, but now he could feel the strength returning to his limbs, an active change from the burning ache coursing through his solar plexus. In the little light the dusty, gray room provided, he could see the beginnings of a blotchy, purple bruise in the center of his chest.  
  
At least the windows above his head let him see. The night sky was easing towards a bright blue, it had to be nearing three, maybe four in the early morning. The night was coming to an end. People were waking up and realizing he wasn't helming the Crucible and that no one was there. People were realizing he was missing.   
  
"Finally awake." Steiner emerged from the other room, carrying a black leather bag with a tiny golden mark on it. Shaxx tested his strength against the cuffs once more, nothing gave. He stood up, ignoring how his limbs cried out for more sleep, but he might as well not have. He couldn't do anything past that, he had no range of movement. His feet were moving beneath him, limited by the shackles on his ankles and bound to a standing piece of metal that connected and molded into the ceiling and the floor. Nothing was giving because he was trying to pull against the very architecture of the room itself.     
  
Steiner's feet made tracks in the dust covered floor as he approached. "You know, I think I've realized how I should be doing this. And I'd like to apologize for my lack of knowledge in the matter." With the inflections and faux emotion, for a moment Shaxx almost confused him as someone who cared. "I should've researched. This test would've gone so much better if I had..."   
  
"I'm going to try something new, would you be okay with that?" Shaxx doesn't answer because it doesn't matter, even if Steiner stands there, visibly expectant of an answer, he continues as if Shaxx had answered. "Well, that's good. Here, relax." Steiner walks past him -- just out of melee range, the bastard. There's the sound of metal against metal, clinks and clangs that he can't turn his head enough to see or reach. Steiner himself is entirely silent, like a shadow in the room.   
  
When Steiner's finished he reappears, dropping the bag some ways away on a discarded bench. "I'm hoping you'll cooperate. I rather like this experiment."   
  
"I'm hoping you'll stop assaulting me. I rather like the thought of freedom." Shaxx snaps, yanking his entire body forward to pull at his bindings. With an ear ringing bang, the metal snaps against the chains that keep him bound, but nothing gives.  
  
Steiner's head snaps to him and Shaxx can detect the sweetest taste of fear, that if he gets out Steiner knows he's thoroughly finished. Shaxx tries to emulate the sound, shaking his holdings again, but nothing comes of it. Steiner approaches him, rubbing his hands together and coming within melee ranged.   
  
"Does it hurt when I touch you?" Steiner asks, confused. Shaxx to kick him in the face, how could he not know even the first thing--?  
  
"Yes, very much so." Shaxx answers, chancing that maybe Steiner honestly doesn't know what he's doing and is that fucking dense.   
  
"Well, if it helps, I won't be touching you very much this time. Unless I have to force you. If you cooperate, I'll let you go."   
  
"If I don't?"  
  
"Well, your friends may find you. But you'll have significant damage done to your ribs, your arteries, bones will be broken."   
  
"You won't get away with this."  
  
"You...have a grave misunderstanding of your current situation, Lord Shaxx. You think I fear death or punishment? That I care about your little threats?" Steiner grabs his helmet by the chin and forces him to keep eye contact. "Understand now, Shaxx. I have no intention of continuing my life here as normal. I've lived in this... _hellhole_ of a city, underneath that giant orb-god for far, _far_ too long. I lived long before the war started, long before you were a tiny, minuscule miscalculation in the eye of your one night standing _father_. Any threats you can give are not horrors to me, they are new, exciting prospects."  
  
"So no, dear. I won't get away with this. But you will give me what I want or you will suffer through me taking it. My offering is the closest you will get to 'mercy' and don't think its all just because I have some meek emotion hiding in a long forgotten 'human' place. It's merely easier to have a willing victim then a fighting one. If need be, I _will_ force you. So what will it be?"  
  
Steiner lets go and stands back. That makes the lines in the sand clear as crystal. He can't win because Steiner has nothing to lose, because he's so ancient he's abandoned all predispositions of happiness and hope. Steiner's offering isn't coming from emotion, its pragmatic, simple logic. Shaxx bites his tongue and hates himself for it, but manages out a quiet 'alright'.  
  
Steiner instructs him. Step back, get on your knees, move back a little, a little more...perfect. Shaxx can feel something pressing against his back. Cold, metalic and hard, but circular enough that he catches on that it's a sex toy without having to wonder too much. Steiner comes and touches his hand to Shaxx's helmet, whispering some empty praises. "Now, dear, fuck yourself on it." Shaxx lowers his head to the floor and tries to find it, but when he does moves his body forward. It's far, far too big to go in dry -- Steiner must know that because catches Shaxx by the shoulders before the man can scramble to his feet.   
  
Shaxx abandons his pride and begs for him to stop but it falls on unfeeling ears. Steiner grabs him by his thighs with bruising force and tries to force him back but Shaxx has movement and range now, and fights again for all he's worth. Steiner growls something vicious and throws another punch, accurate and sharp. Pain shoots through him from that same bruised spot in the center of his chest and he melts to the floor.   
  
"Wait, wait -- I'm sorry, but please I can't, I can't -- really--" Shaxx stumbles through broken pleas and Steiner only shifts him again so the toy begins to enter him.   
  
"Either fuck yourself on it or I force you."   
  
Shaxx swallows dry and lowers himself, not wanting to disappoint. It's bigger than he feared and gets bigger on the way down, enough that he can feel the spread turn into sharp spikes of pain, enough that he can't take anymore and lowers his head to the ground with a shaking sob. Above him, Steiner scoffs and mumbles, 'not enough'. He sniffs and lets himself down a little further, only to retract with a loud cry. Steiner grabs his shoulders again, this time pulling him forward.  
  
Steiner gets up and returns with an unmarked bottle and pours whatever's in it onto the toy and him. The oil liquid splatters all over his ass, drips into places elsewhere, onto the floor, its messy but welcome. It warms as Steiner raises his foot to Shaxx's shoulder and pushes him back, starts to fuck him proper, until his insides feel stretched instead of torn until he shifts at just the right place to get the toy where it needs to be. It hits and the heat burns in the base of his stomach. Its so good, he melts and can't think about anything else.   
  
Steiner sits next to Shaxx and places his metal hands on his shoulders. He doesn't apply any sort of weight or try to push him back, only watches him with intense, brightly lit eyes. Shaxx fucks himself on the toy without breaking the eye contact, he must look fucking pathetic, nude and covered in dirt, sweat and dried come with how Steiner staring at him, mesmerized.   
  
"That's right. That's fantastic, keep going." Steiner mumbles, eyes twitching from Shaxx's cock to his hidden face. The way his gaze doesn't break is remarkable, maybe he has some sort of x-ray that lets him see through the helmet and see his face. Which must be horrid, he can feel the drool dripping down his chin. When it rises in him he sobs again. This is a thing that's happening to him now, he will be sore and damn it all he can't stop it. Shaxx's head goes clear, toes curl, fuck he's coming. Teeth bite down on his tongue until the taste of copper covers the taste of acid, he isn't going to give Steiner the pleasure.   
  
His eyes seal shut and he cums with flashes of white and his voice in his throat humming out a silent scream. The taste of pain in his mouth is enough to stop any audible sound. From the mechanical whirring, Steiner's not taking it well. 'Good'. Hands clamp around his waist and force him down, until he shrieks and everything hurts and feels stretched, barren, as if a bullet tore through him.   
  
When he comes to he gets the hell out, uses the hidden hallways and paths through the tower to sneak back to his room without being seen, cleans himself off and makes a dedicated effort to forget everything that just happened.


	5. Saladin x Shaxx 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saladin x Shaxx 1 - Dirty talk, mild fighting

Shaxx slams against the wall back first, the air rips from his lungs, the sharp stab of pain travels up his back, through his ribs and up his spine. Good to see Saladin's staying in shape when he isn't busy being an obnoxious pain in the ass. If he could breathe, he'd laugh at how forward the other man is, Saladin's hands are moving as if he's on a battlefield. Shaxx lowers his voice until its a smoky growl, "You are a filthy little whore for me aren't you?"   
  
Its a spitting insult and brings Saladin's trembling hands to a stop, his helmet presses forehead first against Shaxx's chest plate. There's a heavy, dreamy exhale and to think its dirty talk, of all things. Saladin points a stern finger at him,  "No one finds out about this, we don't talk about it and we don't bring it up. This never happened, even if one of  us asks about it. Worse come down to worse we were drunk." Saladin tears the armor off with a loud, snapping sound. Shame, its not going to fit the same way again, how is he going to explain to the weapons dealer how it broke this time...  
   
"Tell that to yourself, with what happened last time I'm shocked no one heard you." Saladin grabs his throat, the nail edges of his fingers press into his windpipe.  
  
"Shut the fuck up or I swear to the Traveler you are going to wish you never bothered with any of this fucking nonsense."   
  
Shaxx blatantly laughs in his face. How cute is he, with all this damned hot air.  "In less then three minutes I'll be knee deep in your ass, fucking you against that bed so hard I'll fucking break it. So hard that you'll hurt yourself cumming. Sound good, yeah? What if I did even better then that, fucked you brainless until there wasn't anything left in you to fuck out? No common sense, none of that damned bravado or that honor and command shit you peddle to those dumb asses outside. Just a fucked open hole and an empty head sucking on my prick."   
  
"We'll fucking see about that, you fucking twit."


	6. Saladin x Shaxx 2

Shaxx's hips snap into place and Saladin's hands shoot up, a gasp is buried in his throat so close to escaping its a miracle he manages to swallow it. Then Shaxx's hips raise and he hardly has the time to swallow the next one, or the one after that. After the first minute it becomes a rush to stop his own voice. He grabs the sheets, twists them in his hands, pulls them from the bedspread, Shaxx is fucking pent up.   
  
There's a wild rush of heat in him, blooming from the space between his navel and his leaking cock and damn, Shaxx got him. The moan twists into a choking shout while Shaxx fucks him into the bedspread, somewhere along the line this went from a quickie to a dedicated effort to making sure he can't walk again. So, so fucking hard but so damn good; Oh, christ he's bouncing off the bed, he bites into the bed sheet. No wonder the bastard is full of so much damned rage and rebellion, bastard must save all this for him. The tingles are dancing through his smaller limbs, through the roof of his mouth and his tongue, damn too much, he can't take anymore.   
  
He has enough time to scratch patterns into Shaxx's waist before a hand yanks his head up just so he can't try to muffle himself and he ends up shouting for Shaxx to not stop, to keep those fucking amazing hips powering into his ass like he's getting paid by the hour. Thank the traveler that in this, Shaxx listens and plows through him while he's cumming, his hands are slipping off the sheets from all the sweat, feet kicking the bedspread and sobbing and he's still, fucking, going, god.   
  
"That's right. Let me fucking hear you." Shaxx's chest is against him back, and he can feel ever rippling muscle even when his body is going numb. One arm under his head and the other one holding the top of his helmet and pulling back until he can only barely manage out sounds. Shaxx's thrusts become uneven, fuck, fuck--fuck.  
  
"F-fuuuuck you." He shouts, feeling the stomach stiffen, the heave of his breath and the first flash of hot, foreign warmth inside him.


	7. Saladin x Shaxx 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx talks like a porn star.

"We'll fucking see about that, you fucking twit." Shaxx scoffs, hooking Saladin's legs behind his head and lifting the man up from the waist, until he can fuck him down into the bedspread. Then he's back inside and thrusting into him again, at least what he has in lip he also has in stamina. Shaxx looms over him, fucking him in a lunge. Saladin claws against his helmet and groans out another 'fuck'. He's too hot, Shaxx knows damn well he's too fucking hot and the dick keeps going.   
  
The worst of it is that he can feel it, he can tell it makes a difference because there's nothing else for his body to do but feel, he lost control after Shaxx got through fucking him so hard he couldn't tell up from down. Now he's stuck here for who knows how long, getting screwed like a paid for whore. Shaxx's fingers push into his mouth, against his teeth and tongue, he can taste the sweat, the dirt, the cum, does the bastard ever fucking shower?   
  
"What, bitch?" Shaxx lets out a moan that pulls at the stomach, tightens inside him that he can't stop until he's shuddering towards another orgasm. "No cute retort? Nothing for that sweet little mouth to spit out? You were talking so much shit until I started fucking you out the frame."  
  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Saladin says, entire body shaking and bending towards his core. An awful, wretched sliver of more goes through him until he comes, panting Shaxx's name.


End file.
